


The Road Less Traveled

by Leriana



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Babies, Caretaking, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I think I have enough tags now, Kid Fic, Pregnancy, The Avatar State is a wonderful thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leriana/pseuds/Leriana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With her biological clock ticking loudly in her ears, Asami decides to do the impossible: have a child with her female best friend Korra. </p>
<p>Or: Korra and Asami produce the world’s cutest baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome! This is going to be about 3 chapters long. I've never written anything quite like this before so feel free to lock me up in a cage and prohibit me from writing ever again. Seriously. Please do so if you feel it is necessary.

The day after her thirty-eighth birthday, Asami was sitting in her office, researching good eligible men in Republic City that she could have a child with. So far, the only eligible person coming to her mind was Korra, who was very much female and incapable of impregnating her.

Despite that major roadblock, Asami made a list of the pros and cons of having her best friend, The Avatar, ‘father’ her child.

Pros:

  1. Korra is caring.
  2. Smart.
  3. Funny.
  4. Hard-working.
  5. Determined.
  6. Has beautiful eyes (a nice plus).
  7. No family history of major health problems.



Cons:

  1. Korra is stubborn and might say no.
  2. KORRA DOESN’T HAVE THE RIGHT PHYSICAL MECHANICS.



Asami groaned and buried her face in her hands. This was hopeless. All she wanted to do was have a child before she couldn’t anymore, which, according to her last visit with Dr. Kya, was going to be very soon.  She didn’t just want to have a child, though, she wanted to have a child with a good person. The right person. And the only person she could think of was Korra.

A thought suddenly crossed her mind and she looked up from her hands. It was a wild thought, a crazy idea that just might work. She was an engineer, and not just any engineer, the best engineer in Republic City. _Why can’t I make something that will give Korra the ability to impregnate me?_ she asked herself. _It’s a long shot, but what do I have to lose? She_ is _the avatar._

With renewed vigor, she pulled out hefty books from under her desk and got to work.

* * *

“Should’ve known you’d be here. Do you ever sleep?”

Asami looked up from her book to see Mako standing in her doorway with his arms crossed. She rubbed her blurry eyes, adjusted her red-rimmed reading glasses, and checked her watch. God, it was half past 4 in the morning. Despite the early time, Mako looked crisp and clean and wide-awake in his detective uniform. She grinned at her friend. “No. I’ll sleep when I’m dead.” She mentally added, _or when I’m pregnant_.

Mako laughed and stepped fully into her office, closing the door behind him. He eyed the dark blue dog eared book she was currently reading. “The Secret Children of Avatars and The Role Impregnation Played’,” he read off, then glanced up at her, his eyebrows furrowing. “Asami,” he said, “what’s going on?”

Asami swallowed thickly as she debated whether to tell Mako her dilemma. “I want to have a baby.”

Mako sat in the chair opposite her, too surprised to stand steadily on his feet. “You want to have a baby?”

Asami wanted to share the whole news with him. She wanted to tell Mako she was on the brink of making an amazing invention that would change the world—but she didn’t. “Yes. I want to have a baby,” she reaffirmed.

“A kid’s a big responsibility, Asami,” he said gravely like he was educating a misguided child. “Are you sure you’re ready for that?”

Asami thought about it for the billionth time. Thought about a little boy/girl with a gap-toothed smile and big, mischievous blue eyes running around her apartment and wreaking havoc. Thought about cleaning her kid’s boo-boos and tucking her kid in at night.  Thought about teaching her kid how to ride a bike and, eventually, how to drive a car. Thought about Tenzin teaching her kid how to meditate and Korra taking the little one out for rides on Naga.

Her throat tightened.

She wanted a kid. She wanted a kid so bad.

“I am, Mako.” Her voice came out husky and she cleared her throat, tried to regain her emotions. “Eventually I’m going to turn my business over to Varrick and just oversee things from a distance. And maybe it sounds crazy, but… I want to be a mom. I want a mini-me to clean up after, to take care of, and to teach engineering to. I… I want it all, Mako, and I’m starting to run out of time.”

Mako was silent for a moment, a contemplative frown forming on his face. “And how do you plan on… getting pregnant?” Asami heard the underlying question: where is the sperm coming from?

“I’m going through a list of the best donors slash candidates to have a child with,” she answered, leaving out the part where the only person she could think of was Korra.

“Wow,” Mako sighed, “you really want to have a kid, don’t you?”

“I do.”

Mako shifted in his chair and spoke his next words carefully. “So who’s on your best candidate list?”

Asami chewed on her lower lip, breaking eye contact for a moment. “Promise not to tell anyone?”

Mako nodded. “I promise.”

“Korra,” Asami mumbled.

“I’m sorry.” Mako leaned in closer, frowning. “What did you say?”

Asami coughed to clear her throat, a blush crawling up her cheeks. “So far Korra’s the only person on my list.”

Mako’s frown dropped and his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. He could not believe what he was hearing. “You want Korra to father your child?” he asked slowly, uncomfortably. He pointed an accusing finger at the book sitting on her desk. “That’s why you’re reading that book, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

Mako leaned back in his chair, stunned. He studied Asami like she was a hard case to crack. “You know she’s… well, _a she_ , right?”

Asami rolled her eyes and nodded, already regretting unloading this information on Mako. “Yes, Mako. We dated once upon a time. I know what she is.”

“Then…” There was an uncomfortable pause. “Don’t you think it’d be easier to, I don’t know, have this baby with a guy? Like me? Shoot, I’d help you out if you asked me to!” he exclaimed.  “Having a kid wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.”

Oddly enough, the idea of Mako fathering her child had never entered her mind. He was healthy, smart, a little ( _way_ ) too serious, but handsome—all in all a good pick, and he was offering his help, a golden opportunity that Asami would be blind to look over. But that’s the thing, Asami didn’t want Mako’s help, or anybody else’s help for that matter. She wanted Korra’s help. She wanted Korra’s genes. _She wanted Korra._ This conversation had only strengthened her resolve.

“I appreciate the offer, Mako,” Asami said, gentle finality coating her voice, “but I’ve already made up my mind.”

Mako smiled slightly patronizingly and stood up. “Well,” he said the word lightly and shrugged, trying to downplay his hurt feelings. “Good luck then, I guess.”

They exchanged awkward goodbyes and Mako left Asami’s office. _Poor Asami_ , he thought, shaking his head, _she has no idea what she’s getting herself into._

* * *

The following day, Asami left work early and her secretary nearly cried out in joy at the prospect of having a free afternoon. The engineer rolled her eyes and meandered to the woods. Once there she hid behind a large tree with curving branches and watched Korra workout along the edge of a sparkling pond. She watched Korra’s broad shoulders and sinewy arms flex as she waterbended with ease and she watched Bolin and Opal’s son, Bolin Jr., clap his hands eagerly at every move his hero made.

Bo Jr. was a mini, cute, chubby version of Bolin with Opal’s complexion and a wide gap-toothed smile that dimpled his chipmunk cheeks. He watched Korra bend just as eagerly as Asami did from her station behind the tree. Those strong hands that stopped wars were gentle when Bo Jr. fell and scraped his knee on a rock. They lovingly comforted the little earthbender as he shed a few tears and they healed his broken skin. In no time, Bo was back on his feet, toddling around and imitating Korra as best he could.

Asami stepped out from her hiding spot, warmth bursting in her chest, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She waved at Bo and, upon seeing her, he bolted towards her, latching onto her legs. Asami smiled and picked up the toddler while Korra slowly joined them. “Hey, cutie,” Asami said, kissing Bo’s cheek. Bo grinned and ducked his head. “You having fun with auntie Korra?”

“Fun?” Korra tutted. She was smiling ear-to-ear and panting lightly. Sweat dripped down the side of her face and she swiped it away with the back of her hand. Asami shook her head. How in the world Korra could make something that was normally gross look attractive, she’d never know. “We’re warriors, Asami. We’re not playing around here, we’re preparing ourselves for battle. Ain’t that right, Bo?”

Bo nodded sagely. Asami laughed and switched the squirming toddler to her other hip. “0h my deepest apologies, warrior Korra.” Asami set Bo down and bowed deeply. “Let me make it up to you. Does dinner next Friday night at Kwong’s sound good?”

Bo squealed happily and clawed at Korra’s pant leg. Korra groaned and hefted the toddler up, pretending to be put off. “Guess we got Bo’s approval." She bounced him from one hip to the next. “I’ll have to double check my schedule but I think I’ll be able to squeeze you in,” she said playfully.

“You better. Or else.”

Korra gasped. “Is that a threat, Sato?”

“It’s a promise,” Asami said, poking Korra’s chest.

“Oh, ouch.” Korra raised a hand to her heart, feigning hurt, and Bo laughed hysterically. Korra had to readjust him so he wouldn’t plummet to the ground. “I definitely will do my best then.”

“Good.” Asami smiled, pleased. She kissed Bo’s cheek and patted Korra’s bare shoulder. “See you later, warriors.” She walked away, thinking of all the ways she could ask Korra to father her future child.

* * *

After dinner at Kwong’s, they wound up at a park near Republic City’s finest river. They sat on a bench facing the water and watched the sunset cast its rays over the river bank, making the water look like liquid gold.  Spirits buzzed around them, enjoying the peaceful air the avatar emitted, and the squeals of children’s laughter from the park made for surprisingly pleasant background noise. Korra’s heart felt light and her stomach was full and this was refreshing. Meeting with diplomats and foreign leaders was starting to wear her down. It was nice to just sit down and enjoy friendship like a somewhat normal thirty-six year old.

“We should do this more often,” Korra commented softly, glancing down at her feet and toeing the dirt into scattered piles. “Hang out. Just the two of us.”

“We should,” Asami agreed, a wistful expression on her face. Striking green eyes met denim-blue, and Korra’s breath caught in her throat. “I had a wonderful time tonight, Korra.”

Korra looked away quickly. This felt like a date, but she knew better, so she fought hard to hide the blush threatening to breakout on her cheeks. “Me too.” She lifted her knuckles with a sly smile. Asami rolled her eyes at her, but pounded her fist with her own fist. Out of the corner of her eye, Korra saw a mother smile encouragingly at her daughter and shoo her in their direction.

“Um, excuse me, Avatar Korra,” the little girl said as she approached, a chubby hand shakily holding a pen and a piece of paper. Korra smiled warmly, giving the girl her undivided attention. “I was wondering if I could, um, get your autograph.”

“Yes, of course.” Korra nodded and reached for pen and paper. “What’s your name, sweetie?”

“Aki,” the girl answered, shuffling her feet and folding her hands behind her back.

“It’s nice to meet you, Aki,” Korra said. Aki grinned and ducked her head. Korra signed the paper and handed the paper back to her and gestured to Asami. “This is my friend, Asami.”

Aki waved shyly and Asami waved back.

Korra examined the girl’s light eyes and complexion. “Are you a firebender, Aki?”

Aki shook her head, deflating. “No.” She sighed dolefully. “I’m the only one in my family that can’t bend.”

“Ah. There’s a world of opportunities out there for you, Aki,” Korra assured her. “My friend Asami here can’t bend either, but she’s the smartest and most brilliant engineer I know. So if you believe in yourself, anything is possible, okay?”

Aki puffed up. “Okay.”

“C’mon, give me a hug.”

Aki beamed and fell into Korra’s waiting arms and gave her a tight squeeze. She did the same to Asami then raced back to her mother, a new bounce in her step.

Asami smiled, obviously pleased. “You’re really good with kids.”

Korra tried to downplay it. “Probably because I’m a big kid myself.”

Asami slapped her shoulder. “I’m serious.”

“So am I,” she said with a laugh.

“Have you ever thought of having your own?”

“Sometimes?” Korra raised her eyebrows, looking at Asami suspiciously. “I feel like there’s more to this conversation than you’re telling me.”

“I want you to father my child,” Asami blurted then put her hands over her face and groaned, realizing her mistake.

Korra jumped up from her seat like it was on fire. Spirits fluttered away. “What? You want me _to what_?”

“Will you please sit down,” Asami said through gritted teeth. She glanced around the park frantically. “You’re causing a scene.”

Korra sat down, albeit much less closer than before. “You want me to what?” she hissed.

“I’m sorry,” Asami sighed, shaking her head. “That didn’t come out right. I just want your genes, Korra. I want to have a baby with your genes.”

Well that came out a whole lot smoother.

Korra didn’t know what to think. So much for a peaceful outing. “You want… my genes… for a – for a _baby_?” she spluttered. “ _Why_?”

“In a couple of years I won’t be able to have a child," Asami said quietly, a solemn hitch entering her voice. "At least, not a healthy one. I really want to have a kid, and I want it to have half of your DNA.”

Part of Korra felt honored that Asami wanted a baby with her traits. The other part was freaked out and ready to bolt because _what the hell_.

What. The. Hell.

“I can’t get you pregnant," Korra said slowly, "you know that, right?”

Asami brightened. “Actually, I’ve been doing some research, and I found out you—“

“No,” Korra cut in, shaking her head firmly as she stood up. This was a road she did not want to go down. “No. I can’t help you, Asami." Asami turned away like the words were a slap to her face, and Korra averted her eyes. "I’m... I'm sorry, but – this is crazy. I just—no. I can’t. No, no, no.”

Korra bolted before Asami could say anything else.


	2. The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers. Thank you for joining me again for this wild ride! I know I said earlier that this was only going to be 3 chapters, but this story has kind of spiraled out of my control. This chapter in particular is close to my heart so I hope you enjoy reading it. The italics at the beginning indicate something that happened in the past. I refuse to rush this story but I hope to finish it before the fall term starts. If not, then oh well, lol. Rest assured it will be finished at some point. 
> 
> Happy reading <3

_Korra used to think telephones were a wonderful invention. Right now, though, she wanted to find the person who invented the catastrophic telephone and smack them over their stupid head with it._

_What the hell were they thinking when they made these stupid things?_

_“I just—” Asami broke off and sighed deeply. Korra could feel her frustration radiating like heat waves through the speakers of the phone. “I just miss you, okay? I miss you a lot. And I’m sorry for acting like an emotional wreck over the phone, but…” Asami laughed pitifully. “I can’t keep going on like this, Korra. I can’t keep not seeing you or talking to you for several months at a time, and then pretending everything’s okay, when it’s not. Seriously. I can’t keep this up, Korra. I can’t. I love you.” Asami exhaled sharply. “Spirits, I’ll_ always _love you… but, um, I think it’s best if we… if we end things now. I hope we can still be friends after this. If not then… okay. I understand. Anyway, um… yeah. Call me back when you get this. Or don’t.” Asami laughed again, and it was humorless and sharp and watery and painful to hear. “I understand if you don’t want to. Only call me if you want to, okay? Stay safe, Korra. Love you. Bye.”_

_Korra hung up the phone and felt like crying. Even just listening to her answering machine, she’d been able to imagine Asami pacing her office and chewing on her nails as she debated how to end their relationship._

_Korra felt as if she’d done all she could._

_But Asami was right. They hadn’t seen each other in several months. Korra was always on the road, handling matters both big and small, and bringing hope to all those whose hearts she reached. Over the years, being with Asami became more of an obligation than an enjoyment. She couldn’t even remember the last time she’d heard her ex-girlfriend’s voice._

_Not counting now, of course._

_She sighed resignedly and collapsed onto her bed, thoroughly exhausted, but sleep was fitful. She tossed and turned for hours, until she finally gave up, and woke up in the dark, alone, with her clock reading 3:23 a.m._

_She had to get up in less than two hours, this was unacceptable. She stared at her ceiling, begging for sleep that refused to come. She exhaled heavily, swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and punched the mattress._

_Tears crept down her face, slowly and unwanted, and she got up and walked to her desk. Like lasers seeking a target, her eyes zeroed in on the betrothal necklace she made for Asami six months ago. She’d planned on giving it to the engineer when she got back to Republic City—whenever that would be. She wanted to bridge the gap between them, help rebuild their relationship, show Asami that she was truly dedicated and in this for the long haul._

_But now, they were officially separated, by both distance, and the emotional rift that had grown between them._

_Korra couldn’t see the sparkle of the pendant in the dark, but she brushed her fingers against it, felt the smoothness of the stone._

_What was she thinking? That somehow, miraculously, marriage would fix everything? Fill the void her absence left?_

_Yes, that’s exactly what she was thinking—_ desperately hoping _._

_She snatched the betrothal necklace up from her desk and hurled it to the floor, then fell to her knees and cried._

 

* * *

Korra woke with a start, heart pounding, angry and ready to fight whatever woke her. Her eyes met the light grey shades of Tenzin, and she calmed down immediately upon seeing it was him.

“Good morning, Korra,” he said quietly, sensing her tension. “It’s almost time to go.”

“Morning,” she grumbled around a yawn and sluggishly crawled out of bed.

After meditating and eating a quick breakfast, Korra and Tenzin continued north. Tenzin sat perched atop of Naga with their supplies while Korra walked beside them, surveying their surroundings with keen eyes. The road was seemingly carved into the mountain and curved steadily and steeply. The sky was slowing filling with wispy clouds and a few large trees scraped it and provided extra shelter from the beaming, oppressive heat of the sun. As the highway begin to rise, and their journey became steeper, the air got thinner and the blue-peak of the mountain became more visible. Eventually they stopped near a crystal blue lake for a break and Korra helped Tenzin climb down Naga’s back to stretch his legs. Naga immediately went to the lake and drank its water and Korra lovingly scratched her behind her ears.

“Did you sleep well?” Tenzin asked, leaning most of his weight on his cane.

Korra’s expression changed almost imperceptibly, but Tenzin noticed it. In his older age he had become even more intuitive. Fortunately he didn’t comment on her uneasiness. “Yeah,” she answered. The little amount sleep she did get was fitful. She’d tossed and turned all night, thinking about Asami’s words from a week ago, and cursing the engineer for sprouting bad ideas like having a child in her head. “Did you?”

“I did, thank you for asking.”

“You’re welcome.”

They stood together in comfortable silence, the odd spirit fluttering by every now and then, and Naga dozing off to sleep near the lake. Tenzin broke it. “Something’s troubling you,” he observed, his gaze on the lake, “and it’s not our visit to see Kuvira.”

Korra stared at him, wondering how he’d come to know her so well over the years. Maybe even better than she knew herself. “I’m just…” She sighed and glanced away, smoothing down the fabric of her hiking pants. “I have a lot on my mind.”

Tenzin hummed knowingly. He sat down slowly on a rock, groaning as he eased himself down, and Korra rushed to his side and helped him.

“You okay?” she checked.

Tenzin nodded reassuringly. “I’m fine.” He huffed out a laugh. “These bones don’t work quite like they used to.”

Korra chuckled and joined him on the rock. “Your bones work just fine, old man,” she said playfully.

Tenzin softened his tone. “Would you like to talk about it?” he asked, a small furrow appearing between his thin white brows.

“About what?”

“Whatever’s bothering you.”

Did she want to talk about it? No, not really. Did she need to talk about it? Her heart twisted painfully in her chest. _Yes_. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her shoulders slumping over. “It’s Asami. She… she wants to have a baby. And she wants it to have half of my DNA.”

Surprise flickered across Tenzin’s face, but ever the diplomat, he quickly composed himself. “Interesting.”

“According to her, it’s possible for _me_ to get her _pregnant_. Crazy, right?” 

“Actually.” Tenzin paused thoughtfully.

Korra closed her eyes again and took a deep, calming breath. “Please tell me she's wrong. _Please_.”

“She’s right, Korra.”

“Are you kidding me?” Korra sat up straight, her mind reeling. Tenzin had to be joking. But no, he rarely goofed around, and he certainly wouldn’t now. “ _How_? I’m a woman!”

“You’re not just a woman, Korra. You’re also the Avatar.”                                

Well no duh.

“ _And_?” Korra pressed, eyes hysterical. “What does that have to do with this?”

“Everything.” Tenzin steepled his fingers. “Although you can no longer connect with your past lives, the Avatar State still gives you undeniably incredible power, especially since you’ve mastered it and have full control over it. If you were to…” Tenzin cleared his throat uncomfortably, “let’s say… have sexual intercourse while intentionally in the Avatar State, then it is 100 percent possible for you to impregnate a female, like Asami. I don’t know all the details, but I do know you definitely wouldn’t be the first Avatar to do so.”

“So I can actually…” Tenzin nodded and Korra let out a shuddery breath. “Wow. They sure didn’t teach me _that_ at the compound.”

A small smile quirked at the corner of Tenzin’s lips. “The world is at a time of relative peace, Korra. If you want to have a child, now would be the ideal time.”

“Peace never lasts long for the Avatar, you know that. My child would be number one on someone’s hit list.”

“That child would be loved by many more. I pity the fool.”

It was such an uncharacteristic thing for him to say that all Korra could do was hunch over in surprise, laugh, and believe him. Her laugh tapered off and she grew serious. A thought had been nagging her ever since The Disaster with Asami. She needed to get it off her chest and she knew no one better to talk to about it than Tenzin.

“The Southern Water Tribe has traditions,” she started. Tenzin nodded, his face soft and understanding. “The older I get, the more I respect those traditions. Especially sacred ones like marriage before sex. Asami and I… we…” Korra’s cheeks grew hot but she plunged on. “We never crossed certain lines because she respected my upbringing. I mean, yeah, we did almost everything else in-between,” she mumbled quickly, “but we never, you know, crossed _that_ line. I‘m thirty-six, Tenzin, I’m not gonna start rebelling now. If I have a child, and that’s a _big if_ , I want to do it the way I was taught, and that’s marriage first, baby second.”

Tenzin studied her. “Why don’t you marry her? Have a private ceremony.” Before Korra could open her mouth and protest, Tenzin added. “If you think Asami only wants your genes for a baby, then you don’t know her as well as you think you do.”

Tenzin slowly got up, leaving Korra to mull over that new information.

* * *

 

The further in Korra walked, the darker the cave became. She snapped her finger and a dancing flame appeared, illuminating her way. As she moved quickly down the small corridor, she was once again glad she left Naga and Tenzin by the entrance—this space was entirely too small and dangerous for more than one person. Silence hung in the cool, damp air around her and dust floated down from the ceiling, coating her hair and skin in white powder. Rounding a bend in the tunnel, the passageway turned into a room. Bright lights suddenly blasted on, momentarily blinding her. She blinked, adjusting her eyes to the new light, and stopped to get her bearings.

Against a far wall was a wall of glass. The glass glinted under the bright lights. It was a material made specifically for earthbenders and metalbenders so that they would be unable to break out. Beyond the glass shield, Korra saw Kuvira, or who she assumed was Kuvira. The woman was sitting cross-legged on the floor, black, limp hair dangling over her face like a dirty curtain sheltering her from the outside world. Her black striped prison uniform was streaked with grime and she did not look up as Korra neared the glass.

Korra bit her lip and knocked on the glass somewhat apprehensively. Kuvira looked even worse than the last time she visited. Kuvira’s head shot up at the sound. Her cheeks were sunken in, pale complexion ashy, and her eyes were a dull, dry shade of green like leaves during winter, but she smiled and stood up, like Korra had just made her day.

“Korra,” she croaked through the glass wall, her dull eyes brightening, “what a pleasant surprise.”

Korra took a deep breath, letting heat encase her hand. “I’m getting you out of here.”

Kuvira’s breath hitched and she took a step back, eyes wide. “What?”

“I said I’m getting you out—”

“I heard what you said,” Kuvira cut in. “ _Why_? The-the guards they’ll—“

“Let me worry about the guards,” Korra said. “There’s a camp a few miles south of here. Tenzin and I are gonna drop you off there; they’ll take care of you. Just lay low for a few months and then you should be free.”

Kuvira stood speechless. “Why?” her eyes mutely asked. “Why are you doing this?”

Korra looked at her red glowing hand then looked back at Kuvira. “I promised Lin before she died that I’d get you out of here. That I’d help you get your second chance. I’m just keeping that promise. Step back,” Korra warned.

Kuvira stumbled back and Korra raised her hand, cutting a large shard out of the glass wall with her hot hand, just enough space for Kuvira to climb through. It fell to ground, shattering instantly.

“Ready for your second chance?” Korra asked, holding out her hand for Kuvira to take.

Kuvira took it without hesitation, tears streaming down her blanched face. “Yes.”

* * *

Korra was exhausted and too old for this shit.

Exhausted from traveling a week straight from dawn until dusk. Exhausted from thinking about Asami and how to talk to her. Exhausted from wondering what their kid might look like. And exhausted from Tenzin’s counsel.

It was this exhaustion that motivated her to go to Asami’s garage just as the evening sun was setting behind a powdery blue sky. Asami always worked at the garage when she was stressed or worried. Korra approached her cautiously. Asami was currently working under a car, her legs sticking out, and a toolbox sitting near the rear tires.

“Hey, Asami?” she called out. “It’s Korra.” Asami’s legs stopped moving. “It looks like you’re busy so I can—”

Korra heard a loud clink, a hiss, and a muffled curse. “I’m not busy! One minute please!”

“Take your time.”

Korra sighed and rubbed the outside of her pant-pocket. _This is it_ , she thought. _Either go big or go home._ She didn’t know which was worse: going big or going home.

Asami emerged from under the car. Her hair was barely contained in a low ponytail and her overalls were streaked in soot, and for a solitary minute, Korra’s heart stopped beating and her breath caught in the middle of her throat because even like this, Asami was beautiful. Asami wiped her greasy hands on a towel hanging loosely out of her pant pocket.

“Hey,” she greeted with a faint smile. “When did you get back?”

“Yesterday.”

“Did you enjoy your trip with Tenzin?”

Korra stretched languidly and groaned when her muscles cracked. “No,” she admitted easily. “I think I’m getting a little too old to be traveling around on foot like I used to.”

Asami smirked and raised her brows. “You think?”

Korra laughed, the tension rolling off her shoulders. Then she remembered what she came here for. She stared down and shuffled her feet. “I was hoping we could talk in private.”

“Oh?”

Korra lowered her voice and said, “About that baby idea you had.”

“ _Oh_.” Asami’s eyes softened. “Look, Korra, I… I want to apologize. How I brought it up was very tactless and I’m sorry.”

Korra smiled. “I forgive you. I’m sorry for running away like I did.”

Asami shook her head. “No, don’t apologize. I completely understand why you ran away. It’s a lot to take in.”

Korra was immensely grateful that Asami was being reasonable about this. It made the weight on her shoulders easier to carry. “Well, I’ve been thinking about it and… and I’m willing to discuss it some more if you want to.”

Asami gasped and closed the distance between them, pulling Korra into a sweaty, grimy hug, and squeezing her hard, dirt be damned.

* * *

“Let’s get married then.”

Korra had waited while Asami showered and changed at her apartment, then they went to a restaurant not too far away and sat at a private corner booth next to a window. Korra leaned forward, resting her arms on the table, and looked Asami right in her eyes. “Are you sure?” she asked, her body trembling with emotion. “We shouldn’t get married just because we want to have a kid.”

The look on Asami’s face said she was very sure. She reached across the table to take Korra’s sweaty hand in her own. “You are my best friend, Korra. What’s better than marrying your best friend? And I love you.” Their eyes met across the table. Korra felt her skin flush and her heart lodge in her throat. She gulped it down. “I respect your customs. If that’s what we need to do before having a kid, then I’ll gladly do it.”

It wasn’t surprising. Korra knew Asami respected her upbringing, always had, but this was a big deal, this was _marriage_. She ran a tense hand over her right pocket, feeling the bulge there.

Asami retracted her hand and leaned back in the booth. “But if you don’t want to, I understand. Do you – do you want to?”

Korra reached into her pocket and pulled out the betrothal necklace she had buried inside. “I want to,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper as she slid it across the table.

It landed in front of Asami. The engineer stared at it for several tense seconds and Korra fought down the rising panic in her chest. When Asami looked up, her eyes were red-rimmed and glossy, and tears were dampening her cheeks. Her makeup was now ruined and she looked like a wet raccoon.

A cute wet raccoon.

“No, don’t—Spirits, _don’t cry_ ,” Korra said miserably. Asami’s eyes got redder and Korra’s lower lip trembled. “Please, don’t cry.”

Asami could only stare at her dumbfounded. “Is this a betrothal necklace?” Korra nodded and bit her lip. “When did you make this?”

Korra shrugged a shoulder. “Not too long ago,” she lied.

Just thirteen years ago. Not really that long ago at all.

Asami picked the betrothal necklace up, handling it with the utmost care. Korra hated the tiny thrill of pleasure she got at watching Asami examine it like it was a priceless artifact.  “It’s beautiful, Korra,” Asami breathed.

_Like you_ , Korra thought to herself and wrestled the smile threatening to overtake her lips. “It’s yours. Here.” She slid out of her side of the booth and into Asami’s. “Let me help you put it on.”

Asami smiled gratefully and moved her hair to the side. Korra tied the necklace securely around her neck. They stared at each other, smiling softly, hopelessly. They were really doing this. They were getting married. The realization had both girls’ hearts beating violently.

* * *

Four months later, Korra found herself standing at the altar, wearing a fake smile and a mid-length white dress, and looking out at a small crowd of friends and family. They sat in small white chairs in Bolin’s backyard under a beaming afternoon sun and sweltering heat. Her parents sat in the front row, dabbing their eyes with tissues and sniffling because Spirits, their baby girl was _finally_ getting married. Bolin grinned at her toothily from the row behind them and gave her two thumbs up. Korra’s counterfeit smile quirked up into an authentic one at that and stayed there until she remembered what she was doing.

Crap.

She was marrying Asami Sato.

Fucking crap.

Korra shut her eyes for a second and took a deep breath. She could do this.

When she opened her eyes, they locked on Asami at the end of the aisle, slowly making her way up. She was wearing a long white dress and her hair was tamed back in a bun atop her head. The small crowd gathered disappeared and Korra couldn’t stop staring at Asami’s eyes. Asami smiled, and it was unlike any of the other smiles Korra had received from her. It was shy, sweet, and full of love.

Korra smiled back.

Maybe this wasn’t going to be the worst decision of her life.

In fact, it just might end up being the best.


End file.
